deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsu'tey
Gallery |status = Defeated by Vilgax. }} Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was the greatest warrior of the Olo'eyktan clan of Na'vi on the planet Pandora, and in the year 2154, he briefly ascended to the role of the Clan's leader. In battle, Tsu'Tey was a master of numerous forms of combat, and could easily kill a man with his bare hands. He was also skilled in both riding and flying mounts. When Jake Sully was first captured and brought before the clan, Tsu'tey felt nothing but hostility for him, reminding his clansmen that Sully was only a "demon in a false body", and even attempted to murder Sully on at least two occasions. After the RDA attacked and destroyed the Hometree, Tsu'tey was promoted to clan leader, and he traveled with the surviving Olo'eyktan to the Tree of Souls. Jake was able to prove himself trustworthy by becoming Toruk Makto, one of only six Na'vi able to tame and ride a Toruk, convincing Tsu'tey of his worth and convincing the Na'vi to allow him to ride with the rest of their forces in the final battle against the RDA. Along with Sully, Tsu'tey lead a force of over 2000 Na'vi warriors against the RDA, but was wounded himself when he was shot at point-blank range while fighting SpecOps soldiers to halt the Valkyrie bombing run. Wounded beyond any chance of healing from the bullet and his fall to the ground below, Tsu'Tey passed on leadership of the clan to Jake, showing his newly earned respect for the man by calling him brother, and asking that Sully mercifully take use his knife to end his suffering- a request Jake sorrowfully complied with. Battle vs. Vilgax (by Wassboss) Vilgax looks over his newly repaired ship and smiles at his genius. After his last encounter with Benjamin Tennyson his ship was badly crippled and he was forced to land on a strange heavily forested planet. He has been under constant attack from natives but he has managed to hold them off long enough for his drones to fix the ship. Little does he know that he is being watched from behind a tree by the great Navi warrior; Tsu’tey. He has come to avenge his many brothers who have fallen to this strange new warrior. He peeks round the side of the tree and sees that vilgax has his back to him. He pulls the string back on his bow and lets loose an arrow at the squid faced warrior, hitting him in the back. However vilgax’s armour prevents the arrow from going through and hitting the skin. Vilgax whirls around and pulls the arrow out of his back, snapping it on his leg. He then scans the forest for his opponent but can’t seem to see him. However his upper hearing picks up the sound of breathing, coming from behind one of the trees. He fires a beam from the Ruby Ray of Ulo which disintegrates the tree, leaving Tsu’tey exposed. The blue native takes out another arrow and fires it at vilgax but he ignites his shield and blocks the arrow, firing off another beam at tsu’tey who nimbly dodges it. He lets more arrows at but they are either blocked or dodged and it’s not long before he runs out of arrows. Slinging his bow over his back he takes out his sling and loads up a rock. Vilgax fires another beam from the ruby ray of ulo but like all the others tsu’tey dodges it with ease. Swinging the sling around his head he lets the rock loose which sails towards the Chimera Sui Generis warrior who tries to disintegrate it with the ruby ray of ulo but it misses by a long shot and it strikes him in the chest. Vilgax shouts in anger and his eyes light up red and he fires his eye lasers at the Navi warrior who tries to dodge them. However he loses his footing and his hit in the chest by the stream of lasers and knocked to the ground. Tsu’tey gets too his feet and takes out his dual blades. He swings them around and charges at vilgax, who barely has enough time to pull out his own sword before tsu’tey is upon him. Blade clashes with blade as the two greatest warriors of their respected races are locked into close range combat. Tsu’tey delivers his blows quickly and precisely with most of the being blocked by vilgax’s shield or sword or glancing off his armour. Vilgax can’t seem to get a strike in on tsu’tey as he is too nimble and fast and his blows are coming thick and thin. He is slowly being pushed back further and further into the ship until they are fighting in the main control room but vilgax still can’t swing his sword at tsu’tey. However his chance soon comes as tsu’tey strikes too hard with his blades and the blades go flying back leaving him open too attack. Vilgax swings his sword in a downwards arch which tsu’tey tries to block with his blades. But vilgax’s razor sharp sword easily slices through them but it screws up his trajectory and the sword just scrapes the great warrior’s leg, leaving a small cut. Tsu’tey jumps backwards and pulls out his last weapon; the Navi hunting knife. He ducks under another swipe from the sword and plunges the knife into vilgax’s leg, going through the armour, skin and stopping at the bone. Vilgax roars in pi and swats at tsu’tey who pulls his knife out and gets back to his feet. He jumps in the air and kicks vilgax in the chest, making him stumble back and puts his hand on the control panel to steady himself. Suddenly the ship starts to rumble and tsu’tey drops his knife. He reaches down and picks it up and when he looks up again he sees out of the window of vilgax’s ship and sees that they are no longer on Pandora but are now flying through space. Tsu’tey shouts in anguish and runs over to the glass panel staring at the deep dark of space. He turns around and is smacked in the face by vilgax’s shield, causing him to stumble back. Vilgax keeps repeatedly smashing tsu’tey with the shield of ziegel until he is hunched over on the floor, too weak to fight on. Vilgax raises his sword above his head and brings it down on the great Navi warrior’s neck, decapitating him in a single blow. Vilgax smiles and sheathes his blade in his scabbard. “Drone takes this body and dump it in the waste incinerator” he says to his drone crewmen, who fly over to the dead body and take it away. Vilgax sits down at the control panel and puts his hands on the steering mechanism and thrusts it forwards sending the ship shooting forward into space. “Let’s pay a visit to my old friend Benjamin Tennyson and show him my new found power” WINNER: VILGAX Expert’s Opinion Vilgax won because of his strength, more advanced weaponry and his brutal nature. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Giants Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Covert Warriors